The last resort
by Rasain
Summary: Katrina breaks up with Warren. Restaurant scene in Dead things.


**A/N: **Hi, guys. So this is my second Buffy fic. This one and the first one(called The Candle) are portraying Katrina and Warren's bond, well, mostly from Trina's POV.

This takes place in Dead Things, ep13 s6, the restaurant scene.

Hope you'll like it. Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **There's no chance in Hell that I'll have copyright on BtVS. So no, BtVS does not belong to me. (although I wish it did).

* * *

**Ultima Ratio – The last resort**

Outside, the sun leaked through withered branches and hit the restaurant's windows, making them glister in acknowledgement. The day has been pretty hot for the season and the air dry, leaving people with sore throats and empty bottles of water in trash bins. Still, when the night approached, it dragged cool breezes after it. It was as refreshing as an ice cube against the skin, and the youth found it very appealing.

Tonight was not different from all the other summer nights. The restaurant was full, bursting to life with the sounds of soft music and light, with lots of beautiful women and their companions. But, as Katrina stood on the barstool, sipping from the glass of wine she ordered a few minutes ago, she thought that it was just a fun activity. Being taken out to dinner was considered a romantic thing by some, although others would totally disagree. Why lose your time, when there where tons of other exciting things to do? And she smiled at the thought, her eyes betraying her thoughts. Well. She could use someone, of course, a man. She felt the need to relax, and this was the perfect place. The room full of beauties attracted men like bears to the honey. She wasn't going to be alone here, at the bar, for long.

A statuesque brunette passed Katrina, oblivious to the fact that she was watched from behind.

_A red leather skirt, really._ The blonde thought as her head turned the other way, unaffected by a gaze that targeted her just moments ago.

There she stood, hidden for a second by a passerby. Which happened to be a woman. A beautiful one, really, judging by the howls of admiration coming from his ear. What the heck, he was trying to concentrate!

"Go for the one with the bazoombas!" Jonathan shouted eagerly, and Andrew repeated the same thing as he jumped from his seat to admire the screen better.

For God's sakes. He should remind himself more often why he had to keep these morons close, or else he'd risk everything. Why the hell did he even bother… Not that success could be guaranteed with them at his side. But still, without them, success was far away from his reach. So... yeah. He could use them in order to complete his plans.

Warren's eyes rolled in their orbits as the two others chanted their pick. Well, it wasn't as if the girl was not pretty, but he had someone else in mind. And _in front of his eyes_, now that the passing brunette was seated at her table.

Pulling his earpiece out, he dumped it in a close by martini glass and, with the most nonchalant smile he could fake, seated himself next to his ex.

"So, how did you get so beautiful?"

Katrina heard the voice but the thought that it may be some old acquaintance never stepped into her brain. As long as it was a man, it was alright. So she smirked and looked around, getting ready to continue an interesting conversation.

"Okay, does that line usually work-" But before she could suggest that it was a question, not an affirmation, her eyes met chocolate brown irises and her smile faltered, vanishing completely in the end.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Even though he felt a little stung by her snappy words, Warren kept smiling, masking it. He was sure of his capability of disarming her. …right?

"It's nice to see you again, too, Katrina."

And that didn't take her by surprise, as he expected. Well, it's been a few months since they exchanged a few words. Maybe she changed, or maybe she was just playing it cool, waiting for a moment when she could hurt him verbally, worse than ever. It seemed logical, that's what angry women do, no? They usually start by ignoring, then when they get fed up they insult and in the end they cry. All the same.

Not that Warren could know that. He just presumed.

Katrina was _definitely not _pleased to see _him_, of all men on this earth, standing next to her, addressing her cheesy pick up lines. Maybe if they hadn't fought over that _insignificant little something_ back then, she would have rewarded him with a plus in her agenda. Well, he seemed more confident than ever right now, as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's the seeing you part that's throwing me here, Warren, because I thought I was pretty clear with the never wanting that to happen again." She said, wanting with every nerve in her body to set her point in that head of his. She never expected his comeback, though.

"Never's a long time, baby."

Never's, what? And… hell, baby? Since when?

Scanning the expression on her face, Warren felt proud. She was taken aback. This was going to be fun, after all.

As he gestured with a hundred dollars bill to the bartender to refill Katrina's glass, he heard her words. They were drenched in venom and she was, surely, so pissed of that her words were short and simple, with no hidden meanings and other things that characterized Katrina so well.

"Apparently not long enough."

Then, suddenly, he felt the need to push this forward, to test her limits, while he kept up the cool man façade.

"Oh, you're not still sore about that thing, are you?" At first, it was okay. But seemingly, she didn't register his words as she put her hand above the glass to stop the bartender from refilling it. But a second later, her mood changed dangerously.

His line triggered the bullet that Katrina imagined aiming at his forehead.

She tensed and strained her voice so that she could stop herself from yelling from the top of her lungs at him, to shove in his face the bullshit that she had to endure for his sake.

"What *thing* would that be exactly? What, the wind-up slut you tinkered together? Or when Little Miss Nuts and Bolts tried to choke me to death?"

"Okay, so I've made a few mistakes – " interfered Warren, holding one of his hands up, next to his shoulder, palm facing her as if he surrendered.

Oh, so those were just "a few mistakes". Nothing more. But he had no freaking idea how he managed to push her nerves over the limit, that ignorant, little bastard.

"No. " Katrina stood up as she looked back down at the man in front of her. "No, _I _did. For ever lowering myself to be with a jerk like you."

Seeing that she was ready to leave, Warren became alarmed and got up too, trying to stop her from bolting through the exit in her attempt to leave him there and go home.

"Don't say that." If his tone was different, instead of monotonous, Katrina could have sworn that he pleaded with her. But no, he had changed too much to go back and plead every time something went wrong. The mischievous look in her eyes proved her right.

"Well, what did you expect, to just ..." she took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit, before she raised her hands toward him. " waltz in here and sweep me off my feet with your cheesy lines and fancy suit?" she anxiously gesticulated through the empty air toward him, to get her point across.

At that, Warren began stammering. His words, at least in the beginning of the sentence, came out slurred as if he was drunk. But Katrina sensed that his thoughts were moving too fast for him to put them into words. Hell, she was sure that he imagined himself having this conversation over and over again. And for the second time hell! Because she imagined herself doing it, too. But not like this! And not here! What was wrong with him?

"No, I ju- I just thought ... we could talk. I thought maybe we could work things out."

Snatching her purse from the bar, Katrina said, no more yelling, but on a chilly tone:

"There's nothing to work out. What you did was sick. And just looking at you makes me want to vomit."

And that caused the balance to incline dangerously toward Warren. That's when he calmed down, too, and reached into his jacket pocket, his eyes not even once leaving hers.

"You sure about that?"

Katrina was ready to back up toward the door, but his gesture stopped her dead in her tracks. He put on a pair of sunglasses.

What the heck? So he really was insane.

She sighed, feeling tempted for a minute to ask herself out loud what made her do things like falling in love with this guy. She lowered herself more than she ever allowed herself to. It was lame, and she felt used. She felt humiliated, and there was no one to blame but herself. She insulted him, she said that she found him sick, but she was stupid. And maybe that was the reason they got along so well. Until now.

Unclenching her jaw, she offered him an answer to his rhetorical question. She needed him to know that she was done. She wanted him no more.

"Yes, god yes, I'm sure."

She didn't think she'd be surprised by him. She thought that she knew him too well, and nothing would ever cause her confusion any longer. But, once again, she was wrong. She really was surprised as she stared at his open palm.

What… was…

And there was no use in finishing the question. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore, nor her words. She heard herself as clear as day saying that she loves him, then she felt his words against her skin, even though he was a few feet away from her.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

So, how was it? I nailed it? Are they in character?

There's only one way you can answer me, so review.

Thanks.


End file.
